Conventional electronic packages are commonly structured in a package-on-package (PoP configuration) and/or some form of flip-chip (FC) bonding configuration. Electronic packages that are arranged in these types of configurations are commonly limited in functionality. In addition, these configurations can make it difficult to produce different types of products that are easily integrated with an electronic package that includes an embedded die, especially electronic packages where it may be desirable to minimize the z-height of the electronic package.
Some conventional electronic packages combine dice with various buildup layer packages by using PoP architectures. PoP architectures are often undesirably associated with more circuitous electric paths between the dice in the overall PoP architecture.
Another known package type relates to die embedding. One difficulty associated with embedding multiple dice relates to aligning embedded multiple dice into the same electronic package. The difficulties related to aligning multiple embedded dice is due in part to potential complications associated with producing the fine alignment that is necessary between the conductor patterns of multiple embedded dice that are in the same electronic package.